The Melting Boy (Oneshot)
by Tyzuma
Summary: Home Alone, Lincoln attends chores and cleans Lisa's room only to get into some trouble.


It was a cloudy day. Horrible storms and traffic were now just a common occurance in the rainy month of April. On this day, one family was getting the full on wrath of the weather. All except one White Haired kid.

The kid's name is Lincoln Loud.

The Louds were going to go visit Aunt Ruth, despite the many complaints on the weather. But, Lincoln was staying so he could look after the house and all that biz.

He was currently sitting on the couch watching some TV. It wasn't often that he had much time to watch TV for himself. Usually it was taken before him or ended up in a fight on who gets to watch what.

Lincoln: Aahhh... The luxuries of a quiet house is the best in my opinion. Well, sadly I must get back to cleaning this whole place. Shouldn't take long; I only have Lisa and Lily's room to clean and I'll be all done!

Lincoln got up and went upstairs after collecting his cleaning supplies. He opened the door to Lisa and Lily's room and went to work.

Lincoln: This should be easy. Lisa seems like the kind of person who cleans up after herself.

\--Later--

After a while, he eventually completed the task.

Lincoln: Floors Vacuumed, trash taken out, beakers rearranged correctly, and work station wiped off. Alright! Now to watching some more cartoons!

As Lincoln walked to the door, he failed to notice that Lily's rattle was on the floor, causing him to step andtrip on it backwards and stumble into Lisa's work station, causing the many vials and beakers to fall snd spill their contents inside all over them.

Lincoln: Oowwww... Oh man. Lisa is gonna be pissed.. Great, now I need a shower. Well I kinda needed one anyway.

Lincoln walked and turned the doorknob, Strange enough, it didn't open. As if it wasn't even turned.

Lincoln: What the?

He looked and saw something very gruesome.

His hand was melting right on the doorknob, making it impossible to twist as each turn just sped up the melting even more.

Linc: W-WHA?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Lincoln stumbled back, resulting in his goopy hand being taken off and stuck onto the doorknob. As he stumbled back, he noticed even his feet were melting and sticking to floor.

Linc: W-whats... happening...

Soon, his arms started to liquidfy as chunks of his arms melted off as well for his chest and legs.

Lincoln: m-musstt... get out...

He attempted to walk forward but only tripped and landed in his face, sticking to the ground..

Lincoln: hhhrrrrgggghhh...

Lincoln used what was left of his right arm to get himself up, but since his face was stuck, his slowly melting jaw ripped off his face and melted completely.

Lincoln could only mumble and groan, his insides were slowly melting too, causing his sight to fade little by little.

Lincoln: ...i...sa... U...cy...ynn...

Lincoln tried to mutter once last word but couldn't.

His brain had completly melted, killing him instantly.

Lincoln stumble around until he finally fell to the floor and melted all the way to just a groopy puddle of white.

-3 hours later-

The Louds finally got home and saw that Lincoln wasn't sitting on the couch, much to their suprise.

Lori: Huh. Oh well. He's probably asleep.

Lynn: ppfftt.. He fell asleep after some chores? I gotta put him through more exercise!

Lisa: While you all continue to socialize, I must forward my experiments. Hopefully my room is clean.

Lisa walked upstairs. Before she entered her room, she got an uneasy feeling about her brother. It was 8:25 PM in summer! He wouldn't be sleeping yet.

Lisa: Uuhh.. maybe I should do a quick check up on him. You can never be too careful.

Lisa went to his door and looked inside to find in was dark.

No sign of Lincoln.

Lisa: Hmmm... For once, even I'm perplexed on the whereabouts on my sibling.

Lisa got out her phone and turned on her tracker.

Lisa: This should help.

Beep beep beep beep...

Ah ha! He's close by. But it seems to be pointing to her room?

Lisa: What the?

Lisa walked in and immediately saw the wreckage of her work.

Lisa: EGADS!!! WHAT ON EARTH ON HAS HAPPENED?!?!

Lisa ran and inspected the damage.

Lisa: Everything is destroyed... Did that bafoon do this?!

Beep beep beep beep!!!!!

Lisa turned around and saw the source of the signal. Is in some white goop on the floor?

Lisa: Huh? Where did this come from? It's all over the floor and even some in a footprint... like... trail...

Lisa quickly looked through the goop and found the tracker as well as Lincoln's clothes.

Lisa: N-no... it... it can't be... true...

Lisa put two and two together.

He must have tripped and knocked the chemicals all over him, causing a weird reaction to his cells completly liquidfying him...

Lisa fell to her knees and picked some goop in her hands..

Lincoln didn't go out of the house or too his room.

He was right in front of her.

Lisa: L-linc...c-coln...

She shed a tear at the realization that her brother was gone.

Lisa: I-im.. *sniff... s-sorry...

She couldn't help it as she then weeped as that was all she could do...


End file.
